Oh Shiitake Mushrooms
Oh Shiitake Mushrooms, formerly Salequeen84, is an American YouTuber whose family is dysfunctional and they make videos to make their viewers watch and enjoy. It is controlled by Lee (the father) who records Leland and Leanna freaking out and Carole (the mother) who uploads their latest posts on their Facebook page. About Oh Shiitake Mushrooms The Mushrooms family are dysfunctional and they upload videos of their kids Leland and Leanna freaking out over stuff or destroying things to make the viewers watch, laugh and enjoy. They joined YouTube on September 7, 2006. The first video they uploaded on July 24, 2010 was "Karl Malone off the court talking to some of his fans during his 47th birthday." Their real last name is Powell according to the video "Kid Temper Tantrum Gets Discipline In Cub Scouts [ Original ]". Mushrooms is known for his Kid Temper Tantrum series. According to Lee, all of these videos are skits and his family does them for fun. The first video called "Little Girl Temper Tantrum During School Assembly Cus She Didn't Win Free Scooter" was uploaded on May 23, 2016 and has a young girl freaking out and crying after she realized she didn't win the free scooter. However, the video didn't center around Leland who would later throw tantrums starting on November 25, 2016 when he threw daddy's laptop over the deck after being told to clean. The family first reached 100 subscribers on April 2016. Then they reached 1,000 subscribers on January 2017. For 50,000 subscribers on May 2017, Leanna decided to smash Leland's Xbox One. The video lasts 37 minutes and 48 seconds making it the longest Kid Temper Tantrum video of the series. Mushrooms has a brother, Uncle Jay, who has two sons named Jayson and Seth. Jay sometimes bans the family from his house due to Leland misbehaving and asks them to leave. He has his own channel called Epic Marble Race and posts videos of his marble races that he films by using Algodoo. They also have a gaming channel called Oh Shiitake Mushrooms Gaming where his kids livestream as they play video games on their Xbox. On the early episodes of the Kid Temper Tantrum series, you can see that their mother Carole was pregnant and was going to have another baby in the family. On June 7, the Mushrooms welcomed a new member of their family named London (born on ). Leland Leland (born ), also known as Kid Temper Tantrum, is the main protagonist of the Kid Temper Tantrum series on Oh Shiitake Mushrooms' channel. His family is dysfunctional and he and his little sister Leanna (born ) freak out over stuff or destroy things. The first tantrum Leland has thrown was when he threw daddy's laptop over the deck after he was told to clean. Leland got a fidget spinner on May 2, 2017 and he has got obsessed with it... so obsessed that he forgot to do his homework and daddy took it away from him saying he has had enough. The most viewed video shows Leland throwing his sister Leanna's fidget spinner out the car window after she wanted to have one of her very own. She then got another fidget spinner. Unfortunately, Leland smashed this one with a hammer. Leland got suspended from school from playing with his fidget spinner after the school banned them. After throwing Leanna's scooter in the trash, daddy grounded him and locked his fidget spinner so that it couldn't spin. But that doesn't stop Leland from finding the keys and unlocking it. On May 6, 2017, Nexus uploaded a video titled "Top 10 Most Spoiled Kids" and shows 10 videos of kids freaking out and throwing tantrums in different places. The video "Kid Temper Tantrum At Toys "R" Us [ Original ]" was seen on Nexus' picks and was ranked #8. Leland's reaction to him being on there was uploaded on September 1, 2017. Although he didn't win 1st place, he was still glad to be on there. On May 29, 2017 that Leland didn't want hamburger or hot dogs but he wanted Mac N Cheese and Lee said no. But Leland puts grill Mac N Cheese on the BBQ. Cooked in the cardboard On September 2, 2017, his father Lee had enough of Leland and Leanna disrespecting him so he decided to donate the Xbox to a thrift store until he threw it out of the car window when they got there. Six days later, he spent $350 to buy a replacement one on Amazon using his father's credit card which was Leanna's idea. When the new Xbox came on September 10, his father gave it to Uncle Jay for him to keep as Leland and Leanna tried to chase after him to get it back. Leland steals the van to go to Toys R Us to Get a Fidget Spinner on July 12, 2017, and Leland steal Uncle Jay's car to go to McDonald's in July 24, 2017 then a year later Leland steals van to Game Stop in July 23, 2018, and in June 2019 he stole van to trade a Four Wheeler, and He stole van to go to Chuck E Cheese's in October 2019. Leland starts swearing words in 2020. Leland has his own YouTube channel called lelands awesome videos where he pranks his sister Leanna, hangs out with his family and shows off new things that he gets. List of Subscriber Milestones *100 subscribers: April 2016 *1,000 subscribers: January 2017 *2,500 subscribers: February 2017 *5,000 subscribers: February 2017 *10,000 subscribers: March 2017 *25,000 subscribers: April 2017 *50,000 subscribers: May 2017 *75,000 subscribers: June 2017 *100,000 subscribers: August 2017 *200,000 subscribers: December 11, 2017 *300,000 subscribers: June 2, 2018 *400,000 subscribers: December 7, 2018 *500,000 subscribers: December 23, 2019 Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers